With You I’m Safe
by Xtrio
Summary: Mianko's POV. She's run off to Makoto's place after a time of reflecting on past events. R


**_I do not own sailor moon _**

**_A/N: This is a xTrio Fic written by Trei #1 of the trio. _**

**_Have your fun_**

**With You I'm Safe **

My eyes opened slowly taking in the dim light the moon was casting upon this cold night in Tokyo. It took a minute or two for my mind to register the fact that I had been laying on a bench at one of the parks and a little longer before I started to feel a painful throbbing in the back of my head and above my left eye. My eyes felt puffy and swollen and I remembered that I had been crying not too long ago though I couldn't decipher how long ago it had been or how long I had been laying here. But I did remember why I was here…

_It was about seven or eight when I came back from the Crown Ice Cream Parlor with Haruka and Michiru. They had noticed I wasn't doing too well lately and thought that it might cheer me up which it did. As I walked into the door my father was standing in front of the stairs to keep me from walking up them and I could see my mom in the kitchen cleaning the dishes._

_He grabbed me by the wrist twisting my arm around until I confessed to where I was and who I was with. He yanked me closer and I could smell the faint scent of liquor on his breath. His eyes narrowed as they searched my face finding fear, disgust, and hurt written all over me._

_That's when I was slammed into the wall behind me and then into the coffee table across the room breaking the glass and cutting my head on it in the process._

_I struggled to my feet as I watched him getting closer to me, hands balled into two tight fist. I looked at my mom who just held her head down and I could see tears dripping from her eyes. "Mom!" I called but she shook her head and walked away like nothing was going on._

_"You havn't learned your lesson." He growled and I watched as he undid the buckle on his belt. I pulled myself off the ground as fast as I could and headed for the door when I felt leather hit the center of my back causing me to stumble and miss the door knob. Again I felt the belt, this time whipping around to hit my cheekbone then another on my bare legs and arms. As I was beat I reached for the handle slowly turning it until it was cracked open and I fell through it having been whipped in the back of the knees._

_"You're not getting out yet!" His hands fell on the knob pulling it close and I kicked him in the grin causing my father to cower back and I made a mad dash out the door hearing curses as I ran. Where to? I didn't care. I just wanted to get away and I did. But I didn't know how long it would last._

I was sitting up now crying into the palms of my hands. It wasn't as bad as they time when my mother told him I was bisexual after she came across my journal I had been writing in when the oven went off and I went down to check on the brownies I was baking for Makoto. When I walked back into my room I saw her holding the orange and blue notebook in her hands with tears in her eyes.

'_What did we do wrong?' she had asked opening it up to the page where the letters were written in pink ink. In fact it was the only page I had written in pink and I knew exactly what she had read and was talking about. _

'_Nothing…' I answered her taking my journal back and shoving it underneath my pillow. I turned around to say something else but she had already gone. That was four days ago._

_The next day was a Friday. I returned home from Rei's even though it wasn't a study night everyone met at her place to just hang out or go to the arcade or something like that. I walked up the stairs and there was my dad standing in front of my door holding onto my journal. 'What are you doing with my notebook?' I asked and he threw it down yanking me forward and shoving me into my room and onto the floor. _

'_Your mom told me,' he said reaching for his belt and I was certain he was going to beat me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. It wouldn't be the first time. 'That has to change.' Before I knew it I was being pinned down to the ground by his weight. His hands fell on my shirt and I heard a faint rip as the threads pulled and snapped apart followed by the bra I was wearing leaving the whole top part of my body exposed. _

_I tried to pull my hands up to cover myself but they were pressed into my side by his legs. I was so trapped in the thought of getting my arms free that I didn't even notice when my skirt was ripped from my waist followed by everything underneath. He then got up and I scrambled to my bed to get the blankets and wrap them around my body before trying to escape but I wasn't fast enough._

_His weight fell on me once again and I was pinned onto the comforter of my mattress. I threw my hands up scratching at my father, slapping at him anything to get away but I was only slapped in return. Pressing me deeper into the bed with one hand, his other spread my legs apart and I felt something sink into me and I screamed in pain now kicking to get away from him._

_His blue eyes were filled with amusement and embarrassment as he started to rape me in my own room, in my own bed, in our household. I had never thought that I, Aino Minako would get her virginity taken by her own father or ever get it taken in this way, but I guess it's true to never say never. _

_It seemed like hours before he came off of me and I curled up into a ball yanking blankets over my bare body. My lower stomach felt like it was on fire. I wanted to vomit, cry, and die at the same time as I watched my dad zip and button his jeans back and leave my room closing the door behind him. My body was trembling and I couldn't force not another tear out of my eyes now. _

_Little did he know that it only made matters worse and the more he threatened me the more I leaned away from my boy crazy state. _

Standing up I started to wipe the tears from my face but found it useless since they just kept coming heavier each time. 'Walk it off, Minako.' I told myself and began to stroll away from the bench and into a direction I had traveled more then once. They same one I took that night when I was raped and many times before that. It was the only place where I felt loved, felt home.

It wasn't long before I spotted the large apartment complex's I knew Makoto stayed in. I slowly walked up the steps to her door and knocked lightly. I wasn't expecting her to answer this late on a school night and I had started to walk away when I heard the door open.

"Hey Minako," she smiled with a yawn but the smile soon faded when I turned around to face her. I saw her eyeing the cut on my forehead and my red eyes and I wanted to run away from her too. "It's too cold to be outside, come in." She welcomed.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked in quickly before I changed my mind and walked off.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked walking back from her room with a big blanket and handing it to me and I nodded. "How's a cup of cocoa sound?" I shrugged and she walked off into the kitchen returning with two mugs. "You're in luck. I was already making some."

Taken the cup I took a small sip before setting it down on the table in front of me. "Thank you Makoto," Hearing my voice made me want to cry. It sounded old and worn out.

"You're welcome, Mina," she sat down beside me taking some of the blanket and covering up in it beside me. She was so warm I hoped she wouldn't get up. "Would you like to watch a movie?" she asked and I could tell she was trying to cheer me up like always. She never asked me right out what was wrong but always waited until I let it spill.

I nodded and she got up and turned out the lights and popped in a film she knew neither one of us would really watch but sit and talk as it went on.

"You're out late." She said after the previews went on wrapping an arm around my neck to pull me closer catching on that I needed to be comforted.

I nodded now starting to feel like a mime so I decided to talk. "I didn't want to be home."

"Oh," she frowned looking over to me with worried green eyes. "What happened?"

I sigh. "My dad,"

"He didn't rape you again did he?" She laid a hand on my thigh squeezing it lightly and I hinted anger in her voice.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Good," I felt her lips touch my cheek and I smiled. She did that the first time we spent a night together.

_It was about nine when I showed up on Makoto's doorstep with tears streaming down my face. I could tell she was as tired as I was but she still invited me inside. I walked in looking around the soft lit room and she took my hand leading me into her room where I sat there letting my legs dangle off the side of her full sized bed with my head downcast at the floor. It had been about a week since we confessed our love to each other but because of my parents they would never let me visit her because she had some kind of reputation or so they say. Not to mention they knew she was bi._

_"Are you okay Minako?" she asked crawling onto the bed beside me and I shook my head. "Don't cry, you're with me, you're dad can't hurt you here." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her pink lips. I could feel her starting to pull away but I just leaned in more placing a hand on her cheek._

_"Minako…" She whispered as we slowly started to lay on the bed._

_"Please Mako?" I planted another kiss on her neck. "I need to forget."_

_She let out a deep breath before she flipped me over onto my back and began to kiss my neck softly, hands caressing my body that had tensed up from the abuse I had received. I could fell my shirt being pulled up under my arms and I sat up to allow the confines of it to slip over my head. Her lips trailed down to my stomach while her hands undid the clamps of my bra and lipped it off of me causing me to shudder as the air hit my bare chest and I felt her let up._

_"Minako?" Her voice was soft and husky as she laid her head against my chest._

_"Nothing," I moaned in return stroking her hair as she kissed me softly and sucked around my supple skin. I didn't know what came over me but I wanted more and I pushed her head down to the rim of the shorts I was wearing to get the message across and I heard her chuckle as I felt the rest of my garments being stripped away from me._

_By now I was completely relaxed as I felt her bare flesh come in contact with mine. I didn't ever want to return home or even leave this room or moment. To just lay here like this in a dazed happiness was enough for me. Or it was until a loud thumping came to Makoto's front door causing us to freeze and stare at the bedroom door trying to figure out who was yelling._

_"I know you're in there! Now get out here before I call the cops on you!"_

_"Oh no," I gasped and Makoto rolled off of the bed passing me my clothing._

_"Here go out the balcony and climb down," she said throwing on anything near by. "I'll cover for you."_

_"No, Mako, he might hurt you." I panicked putting on my clothes trying to block out the loud thumps._

_"I can handle myself, now go." She gave me a kiss on the lips before leaving her bedroom and I could hear her yelling to my father through the glass balcony door._

"Minako?" I heard the brunette whisper as she touched her hand to my cheek wiping away a stray tear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just remembering what happened last time."

"Don't cry, you're with me, you're dad can't hurt you here." She smiled at me and I rose an eyebrow.

"That's what you said last time."

"And…did he hurt you?"

"No…" I replied wondering where this was leading but by the kiss I received I knew where it was going.

"Where did we leave off last time?"

**_I accept any kind of review there is. Weather flames or what ever go right ahead. Not like I care_**


End file.
